Definitely Not Gay
by fangirlxfantasies
Summary: Despite Dolph Ziggler's protests that he's not gay, he's fallen hard for one Jack Swagger. But when Jack only wants him for body, Dolph creates a plan to get Jack to love him back-that seriously backfires. Sequel to 'Who's Awesome'. SLASH
1. SO gay

**A/n from Jessica: New story! basically this is a sequel to who's awesome. you dont really have to read that first, but it would be better if you did. **

**god i love jack swagger...especially him being portrayed as an idiot...**

**DISCLAIMER: we do not own the WWE, any of its stars, logos, etc.**

* * *

"You know Nick- Jake was looking for you again this morning." John Morrison said to his roommate Dolph Ziggler. Dolph, John, and John's recently acquired beau, Mike, were hanging out in the lobby of their current hotel. "What's with his obsession with you anyway?"

Dolph tensed, feeling uncomfortable with the sudden change in subject to Jack Swagger, whom he had had a one night stand with two weeks before. "I don't know! He's got some super nasty gay crush on me! He keeps touching me," Dolph exclaimed, trying to sound like his old homophobic self. Although he had come to terms with his bisexuality himself, he wasn't ready for the world to know it.

"He's getting desperate," John said. He had a long standing rivalry with Jack. "I mean Mike dumps him and three days later he's chasing after some straight dude? I hate it when guys try and turn straight guys gay."

Dolph blushed, "Ew, can we stop talking about all this gay shit?"

"Well Nick, I would've said yes but looks like your lover's coming this way." Mike pointed to the glass elevator in the middle of the hotel lobby. Inside, Jack stood with his face pressed against the glass, his eyes locked hungrily on Dolph.

"Why the hell did you call him my lover? I am _not_ gay." Dolph sputtered, trying not to stare back at Jack who was halfway down the elevator.

"Yeah we know, you say that about 8 times a day," the Miz sighed. "Why don't you get out of here before your _not_ lover gets down here?"

Dolph sputtered trying to think of an excuse, "I-I'm not going to stop hanging out with you guys just because he's coming down here."

Jack finally reached the bottom floor and strutted towards the three men, a look of focus on his face as he zeroed in on Dolph. He walked up to the group arrogantly, and sat down on Dolph's lap.

Jack put his arm around Dolph's neck, "How are you this fine evening?" He asked looking Dolph directly in the face.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME HOMO!" Dolph pushed Jack off his lap and onto the floor. He took a deep breath, trying in vain to will away the images of Jack fucking him through the couch he was currently sitting on.

"Oh come on Nick, a cutie like you and a god like me are meant to be together- it's only right," Jack said not picking himself up from the ground next to Dolph's feet.

"You're sick," Dolph said still focusing on keeping the dirty thoughts to a minimum. "...and I'm not gay."

"One night with me and you'll change your mind," Jack smiled his signature smile at Dolph. Jack loved to mess with him- since their encounter he loved nudging at the fact that one night with him had completely changed Dolph's sexual orientation.

The Miz cut in, "Take it from me Nick, if you were gay and you slept with him it might just be enough to turn you straight."

"Shut the fuck up Mike." Jack snapped, he had been pointedly trying to ignore the other two men.

"I'm not gay," Dolph mumbled, he finally had the thoughts under his control.

Jack turned back to Dolph, his demeanor becoming pleasant again, "You sure about that?" He put his hand on Dolph's thigh and slowly began moving it up towards his member. Dolph took a moment to push it away; he really didn't want to, he wanted Jack to take him right then and there, but he knew he couldn't.

"Okay Jake I think that's enough," John stood and began pulling Jack to his feet and away from Dolph.

"Don't touch me bitch!" Jack slapped John's hand away from his arm. "You can't have all the pretty boys to yourself."

"I don't want Nick to myself- I have Mike. Besides Nick isn't gay, and if he doesn't want to fuck you then stop asking him to." John was becoming frustrated, he really didn't hate Jack but he couldn't stand to be in his presence.

Jack laughed, "Whatever you say John." Jack stood up the rest of the way then leaned down in front of Dolph. "I'll see you later Nick," Jack bent down and kissed Dolph on the lips. Dolph froze. Jack grinned and walked away slowly, still looking over his shoulder at Dolph.

John stared at Dolph, a look of confusion coming across his face. "Nick you just kissed Jake."

Dolph snapped out of his daze. "What? No I didn't! He kissed me! You think I wanted his big gross...soft...nasty lips on me? Ew no way!"

"Did you say soft?" The Miz asked.

"I-I'd never _ever_ kiss another dude!"

"Calm down Dolph I was just saying I'm proud of you. He kissed you and you didn't even go into hysterics like you usually do!" John Morrison laughed.

"Yeah, I know-I realized just wiping my mouth doesn't work. I have to use mouthwash or bleach or something." Dolph said he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out and read 1 new message from Jackie. He almost jumped out of his chair. Jackie was the name he had saved Jack Swagger under just in case someone got his phone and read their messages. "Hey guys I've got to go. You think you'll be down here for a while?"

"Yeah either that or in Mike's room," John smiled a mischievous smile at the Miz who chuckled.

Dolph covered his ears, "Ewwww! Too much information! I'm leaving." Dolph walked towards the elevator. When he was safely inside he checked the message- a simple 'call me' was all it said. Dolph shoved his phone back in his pocket- he couldn't call Jack until he was in the saftey of his hotel room (without his roommate of course) just in case someone heard.

Dolph ran into his hotel room, slammed the door and turned the lock so that even if John tried to get in the room he couldn't. Dolph dialed Jack's number enthusiastically.

"Hello, sexy," Jack's voice answered after the second ring.

"Jack what the fuck was that?" Dolph asked shoving the platinum blonde hair out of his face.

"What was what?" Jack asked innocently.

"That, in the lobby in front of John and Mike."

"What about it?"

"Dude, I almost came in my pants; you can't do stuff like that!" Dolph was getting frustrated.

Jack laughed, "Good, I was hoping you would, it's reassuring to know I got so close."

"Well you've got to stop it. I've told you I don't want anyone thinking that I'm gay."

"But you are gay! You love my dick, that means you're gay!"

"I am not gay! I'm bi… I think."

"See!" Jack exclaimed. "You don't even know what you are!"

"Whatever, why did you make me call you?" Dolph asked sitting down on the couch.

"Well, I was just thinking maybe we should go out together sometime."

"Bye, Jake."

"Wait Nick! Hear me out, I know you don't want anyone to know, so we can go somewhere secluded and act like we're just out as friends." Jack suggested.

"That'll never work- why would I be out as friends with a gay guy?" Dolph asked skeptical.

"You and John go out all the time as friends!"

Dolph rolled his eyes even though he knew Jack couldn't see him, "But you're a pervert! You fuck everything that has a penis and breathes. Everyone would know the situation."

"Come on Nick what can I do to get you to go out with me? I'll let you name the place, time, conditions, everything."

Dolph thought about it, "Alright. Two in the morning tomorrow morning- there's a little park about three blocks away, we can walk there."

"Seriously!" Jack exclaimed. "Two in the morning?"

"Yup, you said my rules."

"Fine fine, I'll pick you up at 1:45."

"We'll meet in the lobby at 1:50. Goodbye Jake."

"Bye Nick."

Dolph listened for Jack to hang up: "I love you." He said after he was sure Jack had hung up. He leaned back and sighed. True it had only been two weeks since he'd even started thinking about Jack, but in the short span of time he could feel himself falling hard.

He wasn't sure exactly how Jack felt, but he wasn't too worried about it, the important thing was he was getting laid and he knew it. It had been two week since he had last had sex. After his encounter with Jack, no women seemed appealing to him; he just wanted to fuck Jack. Dolph was used to having sex at least five times a week, and the sudden dry spell was taking its toll on him.

Dolph jumped up from the couch and walked towards the bed. If he was getting some, he better be well rested, he didn't want to fall asleep on Jack.

ok apparently dolphs a sex addict...wow he has sex every business week.

* * *

_A/n from Kirbey: Ok so I am serious this time I'm never writing again after this story (I wouldn't have written anything but this was just too good an idea to just let go of). So you bitches better enjoy it! This story has all the good stuff in it later on, rape, threesome, Chipotle! (Oh yeah, its going to be good... or at least amusingly mediocre.)_

**ok no she's not- i wont allow it. you guys better give her positive reviews- i cant do this shit by myself!**


	2. Dirty Lil' Meeting

**A/n from Jessica: New chapter! as kirbey would say-this right here is deliciously written filler...well she probably wouldnt say delicious but whatever...**

**Disclaimer: again must we write these? we dont own them! if we did we'd force them to partake in gay porn! and vince mcmahon wont sue us! if anything he'll beg us to be on the writing staff! (ha! tht one was for you kirbey!) insider peoples, but kirb you know what i'm talkin bout!**

* * *

Dolph cried out in pain as he hit his foot on the edge of the bed again. "...Fuck it all..." He muttered, soothing the pain in his foot as he struggled to put on his jeans again. Dolph had been trying for about ten minutes to dress in the dark without waking his roomate John.

Once he had successfully gotten on his pants, he fumbled around in his dresser for a nice shirt to wear, squinting in the limited light of his hotel room as he made sure it would match.

Suddenly, Dolph's phone began to blast _Rude Boy,_ his specialized ringtone for Jack. "Shit!" Dolph muttered and dove for his phone, quickly picking up and putting an end to the ringing. "What?" He snapped quietly into the phone.

"Hey, Nick are you coming down or not?" Jack Swagger's voice asked from the other end.

"Yeah its only 1:37- I'll be there in a minute," Dolph whispered, staring at Morrison who was beginning to stir.

"Good, you know I'm going to rock your world tonight right?" Dolph could hear the smile on Jack's face through the phone.

"I know- I can't wait, but I've got to go get ready right now. Bye." Dolph quickly hung up the phone and sat up on his bed grabbing his shoes and pulling them on.

"Where are you going?" John asked Dolph, his voice still groggy.

"Uhhhh," Dolph stammered.

"You going on a date?" John sat up stretching. "What time is it?"

"Yeah, I'm going on a date!"

"Its 1:30 Nick, why are you going out this late…early…whatever?" John asked looking at the clock.

"Oh, it's this girl- she thinks she's a vampire or something, she won't go out any other time. Whatever it's cool." Dolph lied.

"Oh. That's really weird…" John groaned. "Oh god Nick _please_ don't bring her back here!"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Dolph mumbled.

"Ok, good. But she must be pretty though if you're waking up this early to go out with her."

Dolph smiled as he stood up from the bed, "Yeah he's pretty hot."

"He?" John perked up a little.

"Huh? I said _she_," Dolph corrected.

"No, you definitely said he."

"Look, John I don't have time for this but you know I'm not gay," Dolph walked towards the front door.

John lay down and turned on his side ready to fall back asleep, "I wonder sometimes."

**OXoXoXO**

Dolph stepped into the glass elevator- he could see Jack's large figure waiting impatiently in the lobby for him. Jack waved; Dolph ignored him just in case.

"You ready to go?" Jack asked throwing his arm around Dolph's shoulders.

Dolph flung Jack off him, "No, touching till we're at least out of sight of the hotel." Jack sighed and nodded reluctantly.

They walked down the street until they were out of sight of the hotel. "Can I touch you now?" Jack asked.

Dolph glanced around, quickly making sure there were no cars coming up the street. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he gave Jack a small nod.

Jack acted immediately, pushing his lips against Dolph's as he gently made his way into Dolph's mouth. Dolph moaned, already becoming slightly turned on- it had been what seemed like forever to him since he had had any kind of sexual contact with anyone.

Jack pulled away, "Jesus, I've been waiting all week to do that."

"I know," Dolph shrugged trying to be nonchalant. "So where exactly is this park? I can't let you in my pants that easily, we should at least go on a date first." Dolph knew the anticipation was half the fun.

Jack nodded and began silently leading Dolph toward the park. Jack took Dolph's hand in his own and began slowly walking along the trail with him.

"So…" Dolph began, a bit unsure as to what to talk about with Jack.

"So… how was your day?" Jack asked, trying to start any type of dialogue.

"Well I had a big gay asshole come and try to out me in front of my friend earlier today." Dolph said.

"Really? What was his name?" Jack asked teasing.

"Jake or Jack or something like that."

"Was he prettier than me?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah the prettiest."

"How pretty?" Jack asked a serious expression on his face.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, I'd say maybe an 11," Dolph joked.

"Oh come on! We go out on a date together and you just keep talking about some super hot guy? How am I supposed to compete with that?" Jack exclaimed, clearly serious, letting go of Dolph's hand.

"Jake, I was talking about you!" Dolph suddenly realized Jack didn't get the joke. "You're Jake! _You're_ Jack!"

Jack relaxed, "OH! Right! Sorry...it was just- It was a temporary moment of stupidness, sorry. But I'm really not as dumb as everyone thinks." He took Dolph's hand back into his own.

"...Of course you aren't. Maybe we should just be silent for a while, ok?" Dolph suggested. He somehow found Jack's stupidity endearing and strangely irresistible.

"Ok," Jack agreed. He pointed towards an empty grassy field. "You wanna' go sit?"

"Yeah, sure." They walked into the grass and sat underneath a bright lamp post.

"So…" Jack began.

"I was serious about the not talking thing." Dolph said placing his hand softly on Jack's lips.

"Right," Jack murmured behind Dolph's hand.

Dolph pulled his hand back and stared into Jack's face- he was perfectly fine with just sitting and staring at Jack all night.

Jack stared back at Dolph, his fiddling fingers giving away that he was getting antsy. Dolph grabbed his hands, stopping Jack's nervous twiddling.

"You won't let me talk, you won't let me fidget, what do you want from me?" Jack suddenly exclaimed- he couldn't take just sitting still any more.

Dolph smiled mischievously. "You want to know what I want from you?"

Jack nodded, "What?"

"You wanna' know?"

"Yes, just tell me!"

Dolph sighed and moved in close to Swagger, beggining to unzip his pants. He really was opposed to having sex in a park- on the ground for that matter- but there was no way he was risking being seen going into Jack's room, and his room was out of the question as long as John was in there.

Jack didn't resist and laid himself out on the ground for easier access. Dolph finally got Jack's pants and boxers off to reveal Jack's large throbbing member. Dolph licked his lips and immediately began going down on Jack.

Jack moaned, "You've gotten _much_ better at this, not that you were bad before or anything. Have you been practicing?

Dolph nodded and came up from sucking hungrily on Jack's penis, "I went through a bunch of bananas yesterday."

"Nice." Jack said, rubbing Dolph's back as he went down on him. Dolph tried to take Jack's member into the back of his throat and gagged. "Slow down there buddy, you don't want to choke." Dolph eased off a little but still took Jack's member deep. Jack groaned, " Fuck, I'm going to cum." Dolph kept his mouth on Jack's member and waited. Jack let out a deep moan as he released into Dolph's mouth, Dolph swallowing it all. Jack smiled surprised, "You swallow?"

Dolph came up wiping his mouth of the leftovers of Jack's semen, "Only for you."

"I appreciate it," Jack said stroking Dolph's face with the back of his hand.

"Oh don't think I did it out of the kindness of my heart Jake: it's your turn." Dolph smiled beginning to undo his own pants.

Jack pushed Dolph's hands out of the way, "I'd be happy to." Jack had Dolph's pants off in a matter of seconds and was eagerly licking the tip of Dolph's member.

"Mmm," Dolph moaned. "Don't tease, just do it Jake."

Jack lifted his head, "I thought I taught you patience last time we did this. Oh well, I guess you'll just have to learn again. Good things _do_ happen when you wait."

"Dammit Jake." Dolph playfully pushed Jack's head back toward his member. Jack smiled and continued to lick the tip of Dolph's member making him buck and moan. He moved his tongue slowly down Dolph's member, lightly sucking the balls when he got to the bottom. He started at the top again and repeated the process, the third time taking Dolph completely into his mouth. Dolph grunted in pleasure- he put his hand on the back of Jack's head urging him not to stop.

Jack moved his head up and down quickly on Dolph's member pressing his tongue against it firmly to better please Dolph. Dolph pushed on the back of Jack's head making sure he stayed on his dick as he came.

Jack swallowed then sat up licking his lips, "I was going to swallow anyway you know."

"I know, but I had to make sure," Dolph began pulling on his boxers and jeans.

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel?" Jack asked zipping up his own pants.

"Naw, I think I'd rather walk around with you some more."

"Really? Can I talk now?" Jack asked.

Dolph shrugged, "Sure, you definitely earned it."

* * *

**a/n from j -just wanna let everyone know: kirbey spelled semen 'seamen' while writing this. like literally men from the sea. at 3:23 in the morning that is the funniest thing on the entire planet.**

_a/n from kirbey- we need to stop writing things at 3:30 in the morning..._


	3. Evil Plot

**A/n from jessica: chapter 3 up!**

**DISCLAIMER: we dont own anyone**

* * *

Dolph looked enviously across the room, taking in the scene before him. He had never been jealous of one of John's relationships, but right then staring at him and the Miz across the room laughing and holding hands together, he really hoped someone would come along soon and break up their little love fest.

Dolph sighed and shook the thoughts out of his head. He'd never really want John to be hurt; he just wanted to stop feeling so lonely himself. It wasn't that Jack wasn't attracted to him-Jack couldn't get enough of him. But every time Dolph tried to get serious or discuss a relationship, Jack would cut him off with a passionate kiss or a playful gesture of some type provoking them to have great sex and leave each other for the night. Dolph had originally had suspicions that Jack was only interested in one thing from him, and now that it had been going on for more than six weeks, he was positive Jack only wanted him for his body.

"What's wrong with you?" John asked, the first time all day he'd turned his attention away from the Miz and onto Dolph.

Dolph snapped out of his daze, his bad mood must have been shining through on his face. "Nothing really."

"You sure Nick? You haven't said anything anti-homo in like a week." the Miz cut in.

It made Dolph angry with himself to even think about making gay jokes anymore, but he knew he had to make some in order to avoid suspicion. Dolph shrugged.

"I bet I know what's wrong with him, it's that girl he's been talking to!" John smiled teasing Dolph.

"What girl?" Dolph asked, he hadn't talked to any girls since his encounter with Jack.

"That one chick you're always texting, Jackie or something like that?" John continued to smile.

Dolph rolled his eyes, "What the fuck? You read my text messages?"

The Miz answered, "He always reads them... He even lets me read some of them."

"Yeah, you're really into this girl aren't you?" John asked.

"Yeah, I think so, but she doesn't like me like that."

"Well I could see why! You sounded like a little bitch in those texts- like she's the one fucking you and not the other way around. Grow a pair!" John joked.

Dolph stopped himself from laughing-John didn't know how right he was. "Yeah but that's the way she likes it- that's not the problem. The problem is she likes me but she likes being single more...I think."

John thought for a second, "Well I'm not an expert on girls, but I've got some advice for you. I think she's only like that cause you make yourself too available. You need to do something that lets her know you won't always be there waiting on her."

"Yeah!" Miz said. "What you need to do is do something really big to make her jealous. It works like, every time."

Dolph nodded; they were right he shouldn't keep waiting on Jack he had to do something himself. He began formulating a plan.

"It's late," Miz stood. "I should probably go."

"Bye Mike," John stood up and planted a kiss on the Miz's lips. Dolph let out and absent minded 'ew'. "Love you."

"I love you too." the Miz said walking towards the door. "See you Nick, hope it works out for you and that girl."

Dolph nodded a quick goodbye and waited for the sound of the door closing. "Hey John, you know it's been a while since we've hung out together, you know…without Mike."

John looked at Dolph, "Yeah I guess it has sorry about that."

"So we need to hang out like, immediately."

John chuckled. "You mean like now? Tonight?"

"The sooner the better," Dolph answered trying to sound innocent.

John shrugged, "I'll get my keys."

"Okay rules are as follows: we both chug a beer; whoever gets done last is the loser of that round and has to buy the winner a shot of his choice." Dolph explained, handing John his ice-cold beer.

"Sounds easy enough-you're going down bitch." John thought himself to be a king at speed drinking games.

Dolph smiled slyly, "We'll see." Dolph held the bottle to his lips, John mirrored him.

"1…2…DRINK!" John went right at it swallowing the beer in less than 4 gulps and slamming it down on the table in front of him. Dolph took a small sip of his and sat it on the table. "DAMN!" Dolph kept himself from smiling. "Alright you win John, what kind of drink do you want?"

The game continued on in the same fashion for 4 more rounds. By then John was slumped lazily across the table. "NICK! Nick! You are shuch a losher! You haven' even won one round!"

"I know John! I'm off my game tonight! Maybe we should play something else." The completely sober Dolph (who had only taken about 5 sips of beer) agreed.

"Yea okay kid what do you want to play?"

Dolph pretended to think for a minute, "I know! Let's play truth or dare."

"Ok!" John was excited. "Dare me to drink!"

"Ok, I dare you to finish the rest of this beer I did-"

John grabbed the drink and chugged it before Dolph could finish his sentence, he threw his arms in the air. "YES! Dare me to do it again?"

"Uh, no- that's ok John, it's your turn to ask me something."

"Oh," John's enthusiasm left him. "I dare you-"

"I never said dare! I want truth." Dolph said.

John thought about it, "Hmm, alright. Is it true that you are homophobic?"

Dolph grinned, it was the question he had hoped for. "No I'm not, I love you and Mike… And I have a secret."

"So do I!" John said.

"You go first," Dolph said.

John motioned for Dolph to lean in close so he could tell his secret, "I'm shit faced!" John began to laugh.

"I already knew that- it's pretty obvious" Dolph said slightly annoyed. "You wanna' hear mine?" John nodded. "Don't tell anyone ok?"

John nodded, "I promise!"

"Ok, I'm bisexual."

John giggled, "I already knew that, it's pretty obvious."  
Dolph leaned back up, "You knew that?"

John shrugged, "I thought you were gay but whatever."

"Oh." Dolph sat in silence watching John drink yet another beer. He was pretty sure John was going to pass out soon; time to put the rest of his plan into action. "John it's really late I think we should get out of here; the bar's closing in like an hour."

John nodded and stood to leave but tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. Dolph offered a hand to help him up, "You need me to carry you?"

The two walked out of the bar towards John's car, John having to lean on Dolph most of the way. John reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys.

Dolph grabbed John's wrist and pulled him back, "John you aren't driving."

"Why not?" John pulled out of Dolph's grip. He began trying to shove his key into the lock missing every time and only succeeding in scratching up his own car with each try.

"You just told me you were drunk!" Dolph exclaimed becoming slightly annoyed. He grabbed the key from John's hand and pushed the unlock button on the key.

"I was kidding, like you were kidding about being gay right?" John finally gave up and stumbled his way around the car crawling into the passenger's seat.

Dolph sighed, "Sure right, whatever John I was 'kidding'."

They drove home listening to John babble on about different things until he finally began fading in and out of consciousness.

Dolph parked the car and sighed, he opened the passenger side door and pulled John out, carrying him up to their room. He laid John gently on the bed and removed his shirt. Dolph sighed- he wanted to feel guilty about what he was going to do, but he knew it was necessary.

Dolph trudged to the closet and pulled out a medium tripod and video camera. He slowly sat it up and pointed it towards the bed where the mostly passed out John Morrison was stationed. Dolph removed his own shirt and pants and pushed the record button on the camera.

Dolph walked towards the bed, "Alright I'll do the video if you promise not to show it to anyone." John stirred slightly at the sound of his name and was out cold.

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: haha JoMo's gonna get raped...haha. oh but dont worry its not rape if you subconsiously want it...**

**kirbey told me to say: next chapters gonna be quite hilarious. or she thinks it will be anyway...lol**


	4. Evil Plan Backfired

_A/n from Kirbey: On to the next one, here goes this instalment of definately gay...Does anyone else get the letter e and a confused from time to time? Lord knows I do._

**A/n from Jessica: haha you wrote 'messaging'..hahaha!**

* * *

Dolph pressed the phone against his face and waited; he only had one chance to get this right. He peeked around the corner- there was Jack Swagger. He took a deep breath and began chatting into the phone holding the package precariously under his other arm.

"..and John gave me this video last week, and when I watched it I was so turned on by it tha-" Dolph pretended to stop mid-sentence as his gaze fell upon Jack. "Listen Jake's here now, I'll tell you all about it later." Dolph hung up the phone on the imaginary person on the other line.

"John sent you a video?" Jack asked, his jealous instincts taking over immediately. "Of what?"

"Well good morning to you too," Dolph smiled a little too broadly ignoring Jack's questions.

"Why did John give you a video that turned you on?" Jack's eyes finally fell on the package under Dolph's arm. "Is that it?"

"Yes but-" before Dolph could finish Jack had already taken the package from under his arm and was inspecting it. "No, wait, Jake give it back," Dolph pleaded monotone.

"What's on this video?" Jack pulled the DVD from the package and began inspecting it.

"Nothing Jake give it back," Dolph made a halfhearted grab for the tape.

"No! What the hell's on this tape I can't see? I'll get it back to you eventually," Jack began walking away with Dolph's DVD. Dolph smiled after him confident that his plan was headed exactly where he wanted it to go.

* * *

Jack angrily shoved the disc into the DVD player. A part of him thought maybe he was overreacting- John was Dolph's best friend and even more than that, Dolph still refused to come out of the closet to anyone, it was impossible that they were doing anything wasn't it?

Jack pushed play and sat back in a chair preparing himself for the worst. The video finally started with a half naked John Morrison laying on a bed alone, unmoving. Suddenly Dolph walked into the scene from off camera. "What the fuck?" Jack asked himself, the jealousy he had felt earlier returning ten-fold.

Dolph straddled John and finished undressing them both as he ground on John's dick causing him to moan. "What the fuck!" Jack said a little louder jumping up from his chair. Dolph leaned in even as he continued to grind on John and began kissing him passionately on the mouth. Dolph began to kiss his way down John's body, making stops in all the appropriate places. Jack wiped his eyes and walked a little closer to the T.v. Making sure he saw exactly what he thought he was seeing, Jack dropped to his knees in front of the television.

Dolph began licking John's member up and down. Dolph began sucking lightly on the tip, finally getting John's member hard. "Why-I can't believe- how can…" Jack couldn't find the words to describe the way he was feeling.

Dolph stood suddenly and crawled onto the bed positioning himself next to John's head. Dolph grabbed John's head and began passionately making out with him. Dolph released the kiss and lowered John's head so that it was next to his member he inserted it into John's mouth and started fucking it quickly making John gag slightly.

Jack sat with his mouth hanging open- he had never been so turned on in his life. Not only were both men on the video incredibly hot, the way John was just laying there taking it was strangely attractive to Jack, and Dolph was always sexy to him. Jack swiftly undid his pants and whipped out his member beginning to massage it gently with his own hand.

Dolph pulled his penis out of John's mouth and placed himself on the edge of the bed. He pulled John closer onto his member and pushed himself roughly into John's hole, moaning quietly. He didn't take his time, quickly thrusting in and out of John.

Jack began quickening his pace. "Yeaaah," he moaned.

"Take it bitch." Dolph grunted as he shoved intensely into John one last time, clearly cumming. Jack came one second later.

Dolph leaned over John and kissed him on the lips whispering one last thing to him. He sauntered towards the camera to turn it off. "I promise John, Jake really won't care." The camera turned off.

Jack stood gaining his composure he began thinking straight again. He had to do something about this video.

* * *

Dolph walked through the front door of Chipotle's. There was Jack sitting alone looking impatient. Dolph snickered, Jack had definitely fallen hard for his plan; he sauntered up to him. "Hey Jake, you asked me to meet you here?" Dolph's voice was cocky, he was ready to hear Jack beg for him to love him.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you," Jack fidgeted nervously.

Dolph's smile widened he was definitely ready for this, "Go ahead."

"I watched that video John made for you…" Jack seemed reluctant to continue.

"Go on."

"And it made me think about some things…"

"Well that is surprising," Dolph teased. "Things like what?"

"Like… how... well you know me and you have been sexual partners for a while right?" Jack hesitated.

"I don't think I see where this is going," Dolph's grin just about took over his face.

"I mean Nick, I want you!" Jack finally blurted out. "I want you both!"

"I know Jake! I was hoping you'd say-" Jack's words suddenly hit him. Dolph's smile fell, "What? What do you mean both?"

"You know, you and John. You guys are so hot, I had a real good time with that video," Jack reached up to wipe the hair out of Dolph's face, but his hand was quickly slapped away.

"You mean you want to have sex with me and John?" Dolph was shocked.

"Yeah, like at the same time- a threesome."

"You want to have a threesome with me and John?" Dolph's mouth hung open, it had never occurred to him that this could happen.

"That's what I just said, so you think he'll be up to it?"

Dolph continued to stare at Jack flabbergasted for a moment, John was hot and he was in love with Jack so there wasn't a real reason for them not to. Dolph shrugged regaining his composure, "Sounds fun Jake, but on one condition."

Jack perked up, "Really? Ok, anything! What do you want?"

"You have to talk John into it."

"Done!" Jack said excitedly.

"You do realize John hates you, and he's going out with Mike right?" Dolph asked surprised at Jack's enthusiasm at the conditions.

"Fuck!" Jack exclaimed. "You think he'll still fuck us?"

Dolph turned to leave, "I don't know, It's your job to figure that one out."

* * *

Jack practically had to drag John into his room, "What the fuck do you want Jake?"

Jack closed the door behind them, "Listen John, I hate you and you hate me so let's cut to the chase."

"I don't hate you."

"You don't? Really? Well that makes this a lot easier," Jack relaxed a bit.

"Makes what easier?" John asked, ready to get to the point so he could crush whatever it was Jack was planning on asking him.

"Well it's in regards to who you're currently fucking," Jack began.

"Mike? You can't have Mike back- we're in love."

Jack winced a little at the mention of the two of them being in love, "I was talking about the other one."

"The other what?" John asked clueless and slightly annoyed.

"The other guy you're fucking!"

"I'm not fucking anyone but Mike," John was becoming really aggravated now. "And if you're thinking of using that lie to get to Mike I swear to-!"

Jack cut John off, "I really don't want him! I'm talking about your fucking Nick."

"Nick Nemeth?" Jack nodded. John stared at him a look of disgust coming over his face. "Jake what the fuck is your issue? You are so messed up! I am not fucking Nick! He doesn't even swing that way!"

"Yeah he does! I've been doing him for a few months now! And I know you're fucking him. He told me!" Jack argued, a little offended.

"You seriously need help Jake." John made as if to leave but Jack stood in his way.

"You are fucking him! I saw it!" Jack pleaded.

"Move Jake."

Jack suddenly remembered the DVD that still rested in his player, "I can prove it!" Jack grabbed John's arm and led him grudgingly towards the T.v. "Watch." Jack bent down slowly to push play keeping his eyes on John to make sure he wasn't leaving.

"Jake you're fucking crazy, nothing you can show me will make me believe I-"

Jack shushed John, "Look John that's you."

John glanced at the screen, his agitated expression turning to one of confusion. He didn't remember ever making a video where he was half naked, "Yeah that is me."

Dolph walked into view. "And that's Nick," Jack said happily, he had been sure he wasn't crazy.

John's jaw dropped, he continued to watch for a few minutes. "Oh my fucking god! That bitch raped me!" He was kind of conflicted, he was attracted to his roommate Dolph so it was good that if anyone was going to rape him it was Dolph, but there were so many reasons for him to be mad at Dolph as well from the fact that he had raped him, to the fact he had told Swagger he was gay before he had told his best friend in the world.

"Yeah so you fucked Nick! I told you!" Jack was proud of himself.

"No actually Nick fucked me!" John replied angrily, yet somehow he couldn't draw his eyes away from the screen.

"Right like I said," Jack smirked. He might as well just get it out there. "So now that you admit it… Wanna have a threesome?"

* * *

_A/n from K: One (maybe 2) more chapter of this and a Randiase story and I am officially done! haha_

**A/n from Jessica: yuhuh, sure kirbey whatever...im still gonna force you to finish that legacy tales story! you cant leave it hanging!  
but anyway, ha i love this...dolphy ya shoulda been smarter hun, this is swagga were talking about here...haha**


	5. Blackmail

**_Disclaimer: we do not own these people or their penises._**

_A/n from Kirbey: Yes I am back as Jessica says the HHH of writing (?) I don't think my comeback is that triumphant but hey he's the Game (you want to play) I'm the Story (you want to read...so go do it)._

* * *

John stormed quietly into his room where Dolph was sleeping soundly in his bed. John raised his fist high above his head and slammed it on Dolph's back, summoning a low scream from him.

"Ow! Dammit John what the fuck was that about?" Dolph turned over and sat up in the bed holding his back. John ignored him and reared his fist back preparing to punch Dolph in the face. Dolph narrowly avoided the punch and grabbed John's arm, "Whoa, John calm down you enraged homo! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with me! Besides the fact my best friend not only came out of the closet to some random idiot instead of me, and then raped me senseless while I was drunk!" John raged, pulling his hand away from Dolph.

"But I did try and tell you I like men! You just didn't listen to me I guess…" Dolph argued, hoping to turn the tables of wrong doing back on John.

"Yeah, well I guess that totally makes up for the whole you raping me thing!" John spat, sitting down on the other bed across from Dolph, "cause I totally love being taken advantage of."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Yes." John hissed still fuming.

"Oh." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So," John finally spoke. "Do you really want to do this whole threesome thing?"

Dolph shrugged, "I think it could be pretty fun. But only if you're cool with it."

"I think I'd like it…But just two things. First of all, you have to talk to Mike about it."

"Deal," Dolph happily agreed.

"And second, that chick you were texting, Jackie? Was that really…" John trailed off.  
"Yeah, it was Jake."

"So you did that stuff with him?" John asked a wave of recognition coming over his face.

"Yup," Dolph nodded.

"You mean you lick-" John stopped mid-sentence disgusted. Dolph smiled and nodded. "And you let him-"

Dolph blushed, and looked away from John. He stood, "You think Mike's in his room? I-I'll go see him now.

**Xoxoxoxo**

Dolph rapped on Mike's door quietly, halfway hoping he wouldn't answer so he could save himself the embarrassment of having to ask Mike such a stupid question. He wasn't even really sure how to approach such a thing. 'Hey Mike you mind if I fuck the love of your life? I already raped him once, so it shouldn't be anything new really' didn't seem like the best approach, but he couldn't not ask, he'd just have to improvise.

Just as Dolph was assuming no one was coming, Mike cracked the door open. "What?" He asked, clearly having been asleep, still in his boxers, apparently having slept in, annoyed by the interruption.

"Oh, hey Mike, I was wondering if I could come in and talk to you… It's important," Dolph choked out.

Miz sighed but opened the door the rest of the way, "Come on in you have 3 minutes."

Dolph nodded and walked in. He plopped down onto the couch not sure where to begin, Mike sitting by him. "So I came over to say that I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? About?"

"All that homophobe crap I said, I feel bad about it now," Dolph said he unsure where he was going with this.

"You woke me up to apologize for that?" Mike was close to just throwing Dolph out now. "Nick if you-"

"No not just that, I just wanted to let you know that I think I'm gay…Bisexual…I like guys." Dolph admitted.

Mike loosened up and chuckled, "Oh really? I would've never ever guessed."

"Yeah I know," Dolph said, not catching the sarcasm. "And I thought I'd let you know I'm dating Jake and-"

"Wait! You mean my old Jake? Why? I mean you're cute- you can do so much better than that! He's like semi-retarded or something!"

"Well why'd you date him?" Dolph asked, getting kind of defensive over Jake.

Mike shrugged, "I guess I get it… So um, I have a question. For a while there I had, like this huge crush on you, you know before I knew you were straight, did you ever… you know."

Dolph smiled, "I guess I am irresistible to everyone in the human race."

"Uhh, I wouldn't say irresistible, just really cute," Miz grinned.

"I think I'm irresistible. For instance," Dolph leaned in towards Miz unable to resist playing a little game with him, "if I were to try and seduce you right now I bet you would give in."

Miz backed up just enough to prevent their lips from touching, "No, I wouldn't… I'm way too dedicated to John."

"You sure about that?" Dolph asked, placing his hand on Miz's upper thigh.

"Try me." Miz whispered his heart rate increasing slightly.

Dolph took his opportunity to press his lips against Miz's, slipping his tongue roughly inside Miz's mouth and swinging his leg around to straddle him. He kissed Miz passionately, pinning him down to the couch for at least a few minutes. Miz finally pushed him away, gasping for air.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Miz asked, struggling to get out from under Dolph.

"Do you really care? Or do you just want more?" Dolph asked, in an attempt to sound seductive. He'd never had to seduce a man before seeing as Jack was always in the mood and he had raped John.

Miz looked into Dolph's face, trying to think of his and John's love as apposed to him screwing Dolph right then and there. "Don't tell John." He immediately began pulling off Dolph's clothing and feeling all over his body.

Dolph grabbed Miz's fingers and began sucking on them, then slowly guided them towards his hole as he went back to vigorously making out with him. Dolph moaned as Miz began finger fucking him slowly but deep. Dolph let Miz finger him wallowing in the pleasure for a few minutes, then finally pulled Miz's fingers out and away.

"Take off your pants. I'm done playing, I need a dick in me now," Dolph commanded.

Miz immediately obeyed, pulling his boxers off and quickly lubing up all in record time. He guided himself inside Dolph, making him scream out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Dolph began bouncing his body up and down on Miz's member, his rhythm speeding up with each bounce.

"Now carry me to the bed," Dolph commanded, liking the feeling of being dominant, even if he was the one receiving. Miz did as he was told, carrying Dolph to the bed while still thrusting into him periodically. They arrived at the bed, Miz dropping Dolph on the bed and collapsing on top of him, his member still deep inside.

"You like it when I fuck you up your tight ass?" Miz asked, pumping as hard into Dolph as he could. Dolph smiled in response and reached down and began playing with his member. He began to moan louder and buck as he came close to cumming. He let out one final moan as he came, spraying himself. The sight turned Miz on bringing him closer to his climax, "I'm going to-"

Dolph quickly pushed Miz out right before he came, causing Miz to come on the bed's comforter. Dolph still wouldn't allow himself to be a sperm dumpster of any type for anyone besides Jack.

Miz completely collapsed on top of Dolph, "Oh my god…"

Dolph tried to wiggle out from underneath Miz unsuccessfully, "Err, what's wrong Mike?" He asked-like he didn't already know.

"That was amazing," Miz said, his face still buried in Dolph's chest.

"Oh, ok then," Dolph felt both incredibly powerful and extremely disgusting. On one side it was awesome to know he was the modern day Casanova, but on the other hand it kind of sucked that he had only recently discovered his sexuality and was already a slut.

"But, I just…I mean-what about John? You're his best friend! And me, I'm supposed to love him, and only be with him!" Miz was practically sobbing, still lying naked on top of Dolph.

He almost felt bad about what he was about to do, "Um, well there is a way you can make this ok."

"What do you mean make it ok? I thought you wouldn't tell John," Miz finally looked up at Dolph.

"I won't….For a price," Dolph knew he would feel guilty about it later, but it was all in the sake of making Jack love him, and he was sure Mike and John would recover somehow.

"What?"

"If I can convince John to have sex with me and Jake, do I have your consent?"

Miz almost laughed, "You mean if he agrees to do it? Sure you have my consent! John would never come within ten inches of Jake!"

Dolph smiled, planting a kiss on Miz's cheek, and pushed him off. Dolph sauntered into the other room to get dressed. "Thanks Mike, see you around."

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: suh-weet! kirbey updated, i am currently in the process of updating, yay!  
also im trying to get kirbey back into her groove so she doesn't quit forever, but as u can see its pretty difficult.**

_A/n from Kirbey: my groove is gone! But I must point out that Dolph Ziggler is a born cowgirl, did anyone else see the pic of him on twitter with the cowboy hat? Sooo sexy..._

**remember to review peeps, we gotta know if we can still do this shitss...**


End file.
